


[Podfic] The World You Crave

by Luzula (Luzula_podfic)



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Villanelle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-14
Updated: 2011-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-10 06:29:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11685972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luzula_podfic/pseuds/Luzula
Summary: A villanelle for Charles and Erik.





	[Podfic] The World You Crave

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The world you crave](https://archiveofourown.org/works/255724) by [Petra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petra/pseuds/Petra). 



This is beautiful, and I couldn't resist recording it! 

Download or stream [here](https://app.box.com/s/lkk9wz5cacs7i8q8hhymyqq60ftmofoa).


End file.
